Punishment
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Todoroki finds out what Bakugou did to Midoriya in the past and the consequences of it, and he is not happy at all. Yantober. Yandere Todoroki Shouto. Tododeku One-sided. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Todoroki Shouto, blackmail, bullying, self-harm.

* * *

Punishment

Todoroki felt stupid for haven't seen it before.

"Midoriya, what are these?" He pointed out to his thighs, specifically, the scars in it.

The UA students had decided to spar on Saturday, it wasn't odd of them to practice or be together in general in their free time. Sometimes studying, in others the green boy teaching the younger one how to cook-because he was seriously lacking with it, and now that they live in the dorms he cannot ask people to cook for him-; and the dual user was really happy with it, it didn't matter what it was, being at his side was enough to make him joyful.

Things that happen when you have a crush, after all.

It may be for that same reason, that he may or may not take advantage of the change room now that they were alone; Midoriya would normally try to be apart from the others, but now was so tired that just didn't take care of it, and Todoroki like the idea that he trusts him enough to be at his side like that.

The issue is that he notices something odd.

Midoriya had a series of scars in the front of his thighs, ones longer than others, but the point is these were uniform, one followed with another too organized to be a coincidence. You learn a thing or two about cuts when you are in the path to become a hero, and those were not the ones you had for a fight, not even something as ridiculous as a cat would let something as big as that.

The mentioned got pale when he asks, yet laugh a little, trying to cover the marks with his hands, too late now "Oh these? Is not really important, is actually silly"

"Midoriya" He repeated his name, in an unusual tone to use with his best friend, too harsh and serious. He didn't like the idea of threatening him, and would never do something similar; however, for his voice, you can be aware how he was not joking about this, he wanted to know and needed the truth.

The smile got away from his face, looking down with a hand in his nape, in shame "I-I did this to me."

"Why?" This was he feared, it was the only logical explanation for it. The problem was, why? Why somebody as incredible as he would do it? The idea of somebody hurting Izuku already drives him crazy, then the idea of him hurting himself like this...the idea of Midoriya, alone in his room, so sick of his own self to take a knife and hurt himself, was heartbreaking.

The other one didn't try to face him, ashamed "Well, this might not be a surprise, but when I was younger I wasn't really popular, in reality, I didn't even have friends" another sad laugh got out of his mouth; it wasn't funny "Actually, I was bullied, a lot, most of my classmates make fun of me a lot, but the worst of them was Kacchan…time to time, he would go to me just to kick me, say something horrible or destroy my stuff, he actually told me to kill myself once." Somehow, he manages to smile again, even if it was obvious the pain and the sadness in it "I know I'm pathetic and that, yet looking back, I notice he was harsher than I deserved."

He never deserved any shit, not even close to that. This was the reason? This is why he had so many doubts about his own capacity? How he couldn't see how intelligent, strong and kind he is? He…he hated himself so much to the point of cutting a knife, probably more painful than any of the things that asshole blond did to him.

Midoriya wasn't facing him, he didn't like to tell this, not only for the horrible memories this were, also how much hate the idea of letting his friends know how weak he was; he was getting better, really, this was just a past that didn't need to bring on again. However, he starts to smell smoke; and when he turned his face to Todoroki, he realized that the boy was having a fire in one side and a bunch of ice in the other.

"T-Todoroki! Your quirk, you need to take it-"

"I'm going to kill him" The hair cover his eyes, but the tone was even more serious than before.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Now Shouto saw him, and the disgust in his eyes was letting clear that this wasn't an empty threat. Midoriya really hoped he wasn't that serious about it, but the other one in reality really wanted to take this situation in his hands.

He already has issues with Bakugou; it was loud, annoying, and the fact that he was being an asshole with his crush didn't help to not want to punch his face. He only tries to hold himself because he knew Izuku didn't like the idea of trying to be his white knight; he was strong enough, he could manage that idiot.

On the other hand, that idea vanish in his mind at the moment he knew to what extent he could go; and if that fool thought he could get away with his actions, he would personally teach him that he acts hand consequences.

And that consequences involve a ticket to the underworld.

Todoroki wake up from his murder anger when he felt a couple of hands in his shoulders, with a really serious Midoriya "No you will not"

"But"

"No buts" his hands squeezed him more, not hurting him, but maintain him in his place and getting down his quirk before the freckled guy could get injured, he had suffered enough "Todoroki, I'm glad you are worried for me and everything, but I don't want you to go and kick him for this."

"Midoriya-"

"Todoroki" He repeated his name, and in his glare, the mentioned knew this wasn't something he could ignore "I'm serious, if you hurt him in some type of revenge, I will never forgive you, got it?"

"Okay" He was crushing his teeth so hard that the other one probably could hear it, not that it matters. Deku just smiled in relief, letting him go and going back to change his clothes, being half-naked was not something he enjoyed anyways.

While his thought this issue was solved, Shouto was thinking what he could do about it.

He never said something aside for fighting after all.

. . .

"What's the matter, principal?" It was odd for Bakugou to be this formal and not-swearing, yet Nezu was not somebody to be joking around, less when your teacher told you that was urgent to be in his office and the mammal was not looking pleasant, and that was hard to tell for his face.

The rodent put his paws together, facing him "You and Midoriya had problems in the past, correct?"

His confusion was noticeable, it was for this? None of them had engaged in a fight since the one after the license exam, and that was months ago; sure, he told him in his face that he was an idiot a lot, if this wasn't a problem before, why now? "Yes, but we only battle if is in training, is fine now."

"Now is not the issue" He was still serious, and make another question "How it was before being in the UA? What did you do?"

His eyes got wider, while thinking how the hell was going to respond to that. As far as he knows, besides being called "trouble maker" in his record, not was mentioned a lot what he did to him, the other teachers saw as normal his behavior, a lot of other students did something close. How he got the information didn't matter right now, he wanted an answer and lying would just dig his grave even more.

"I…teasing him a lot, maybe that is not the right word; the point is that I did a lot of stuff back then" It was a pain not to swear and find the way to say it, he may not lie, yet use other words was a fair game. Nezu sighed, like he was disappointed of that answer.

"That is a light way to put it" He moves the screen of his computer, in a video that was outside his old school, revealing both of them in their middle school uniform, and him beating Midoriya. The principal also slides a paper in front of him; reading a little, he sees it was a detailed testimony of his conduct back then, from one of his old teachers. Other papers were below, probably more testimonies of what he did.

This was not happening.

"I'm not sure why this was not in your documents when you register with us, but now we know it" Bakugou turned to him, seeing his face how this was more severe than just some teasing "I'm glad you are getting better, but UA has a reputation from making great heroes, and let somebody be in this institution with this past is not something we can let it pass. I'm afraid that you are expelled."

His scream was loud enough that almost all the institution hear it, and his now ex-classmates recognized. They worried, why could be so horrible that he yelled like that?

The only one that was smiling, even just a little, was Todoroki. He had a good idea what was going on, and how the idiot of his class would not be a problem in the future.

He deserves it anyways.

* * *

...just now is that I find that this is actually not blackmailing, but is too late to do another thing I don't have other ideas, so, again, you will only get this.

I guess this is what happens when you decide to write in the middle of a Mall really uncomfortable with a half-baked idea you got in the bus; I still wrote today so I consider this a win anyways.

And I'm convinced Todoroki could get the testimonies and the videos, he has money and the name of his father to influence people, and this is Yandere Todoroki, so if you believe there is a limit for him, you are wrong. The only freaking reason he hasn't killed Bakugou is that he would not lose Midoriya for this, but damn if he wanted.

Originally Todoroki would threaten Bakugou for making him be good to Midoriya, but it would be the same as New Feelings, so I decided to get him expelled for Nezu.

Well, I think this is all I have to say, the next one is...religious yandere...HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK I WILL DO THAT!?

Wish me luck; see ya.


End file.
